Take Me Or Leave Me
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: *With Blaine Being the Alpha gay, and Kurt being his usual preppy perfect self.. what happens when their relationship is on its last leg... a song of course * Based off Of The Song Take Me Or Leave Me From Rent3* *Blaine As Maureen & Kurt As Joanne* BadBoy!Blaine & Preppy!Kurt


Klaine- Take Me Or Leave Me Badboy!Blaine Preppy!Kurt

*With Blaine Being the Alpha gay, and Kurt being his usual preppy perfect self.. what happens when their relationship is on its last leg... a song of course *Song Take Me Or Leave Me From Rent3* *Blaine As Maureen & Kurt As Joanne*

"You don't understand Blaine!" Kurt yells at Blaine "You're the alpha gay! Everyone wants to be with, you even made out with Rachel! Kurt yelled. Of course they had to fight on his birthday. and in the room full of people. I guess now everyone was staring

"Babe it was one little kiss"

"You've kissed Rachel longer today then you and I have all week" Blaine really didn't put much thought into it

"If you wanna be with me, then I want you to be with me and only me!" Kurt yelled "Not Flirting with the men in Rubber at Scandles!"

"Babe!, their will always be men in rubber flirting with me!"

_Every single day,_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'baby so sweet' _ Kurt crossed his arms, not believing Blaine would start this here

_Ever since puberty,_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls, I can't help it baby_

_so be kind, and don't lose your mind_

_just remember that I'm your baby _Blaine grabbed Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist swaying them back and fourth

_take me for what I am_

_who I was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby,_

_or leave me _Blaine took Kurts hands and ran them down his chest, getting lower and lower until Kurt pulled his hands out from under Blaines, walking away from him

_take me or leave me._

_a tiger in a cage_

_can never see the sun_

_this diva needs her stage_

_baby,lets have fun. _Blaine climbed up on one of the tables that decorations on it and started moving his hips in different directions. Kurt walked over to the tabled and tried yanking Blaine down, but he wouldn't budge.

_you are the one I choose_

_folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_you love the lime light too, now baby, _Blaine finally hopped down from tabled pulling his shirt up higher an higher until he pulled it off revealing his skin tight beater, he continued almost throwing his beater off.

_so be mine and don't waste my time cryin'_

_'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?' _"BLAINE MICHAEL ANDERSON DON'T YOU DARE" It was so humiliating to be doing this in front of Kurt family

Kurt walked down out of the room of the dining hall, down the tiny hall leading to a billiard room. Blaine of course followed

_take me for what I am_

_who I was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby or leave me_

Kurt saw a stairway and was about half way up until he stopped on the spot.

_no way, can I be what I'm not_

_but hey, don't you want your boy hot? _Moving his body in a sexual mannor, now he was making his way towards Kurt up the stairs

_oh, don't fight, don't lose your head_

_'cause every night who's in your bed?_

_who?_

_who's in your bed?_

Kurt just rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what was hearing.

_Kiss baby _ Blaine came up to Kurt on hands and knees

By this time, a lot of the New Directions had followed Kurt and Blaine just to see what was going to happen

Kurt decided to respond

_it won't work_

_I look before I leap _ Kurt pulled Blaine off of his knees

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make list in my sleep baby _ Kurt sang towards Blaine, hoping he would understand his side of this story

_whats my sin?_

_never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you _Kurt reached out and touched Blaines cheek but Blaine moved away

_what do with my improptu baby?_

_so be wise 'cause this boy satisfies _Kurt pressed up on upon Blaine, making is point very clear. or at least he thought he was

_you got a prize but don't compomise_

_your one lucky baby_

_take me for what I am_

_:a control freak_

_who I was meant to be_

_:a snob yet over attentive_

_Kurt and Blaine moved down the stairs towards the billiard room_

_and if you give a damn_

_:a loveable droll geek_

_take me baby or leave me_

_:an anal retentave_

_thats it _

_the straw that breaks my back_

_i quit_

_unless you take it back_

_Men_

_What is it about them?_

_can't live with them or without them_

They sang together both now frustrated and angry at each other

_take me for what i am_

_who i was meant to be_

_:who i was meant to be_

They moved around a table watching each other like a hawk

_:and if you give a damn _

_and if you give a damn then_

_take me baby, or leave me_

Blaine crawled across the tabled over to Kurt, he hopped off the tabled. They were now nose to nose with each other singing like no one was watching

_:Oh take me baby, take me or leave me_

_take me baby or leave me_

_guess i'm leaving, i'm gone!_

They both walked out of different exits, both knew that this was their break-up, the one they had been avoiding. Kurt hoping maybe Blaine would change, or Blaine hoping maybe Kurt would see things a different way. Another birthday ruined. But some how for Kurt, he wasn't happy unless he had Blaine.

**A/N-**

**Nothing like writing a Glee/Rent FF story at 4 in the moring ! lol This was just something I've been meaning to do, and I figure since I was listening to Take Me Or Leave Me.. Its pretty appropriate to write it now. So in other words.. I hope you like, of course I had to change a few words to make it fit for two boys instead of two girls, but I tried to not change many words i think their was only 3 or 4 changed..**

**Anyways, If you have a song request for a FF let me know, I would gladly write it :D**

**please R&R **

**Thanks XOXO**

**MadiMarie**


End file.
